Guiris
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Las mañanas de verano en la playa siempre sirven para ligar con extranjeras...


**Quiero aclarar, como siempre, que **_**Axis Powers Hetalia**_** no me pertenece y que únicamente publico estos fanfics por entretenimiento y porque me siento poderosa haciéndolo xD**

**Esta vez, como llevaba ****MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO y MUUUUUUUUUCHO**** tiempo sin subir nada (por motivos estudiantiles –poker face-), decidí hacer un Oneshot cortito basado en un sueño que tuve esta noche. (Sí, soñé con suecas. QUÉ FUERTE ME PARECE XD).**

**¡Aquí os lo dejo! ;D**

* * *

Cuatro muchachas se encontraban coqueteando con un joven de cabello castaño. Sus voces se entremezclaban al unísono y se confundían con las del resto, entre risas y alguna que otra palabra de admiración.

-¿De verdad eres italiano? –preguntó la que parecía más joven, de rubia melena y de piel pálida -y en esos momentos casi llameante por el contacto con el sol de la playa en la que se encontraban-.

-¡A mí me encantan los italianos! –dijo otra aún más coqueta, recogiéndose el pelo también rubio y mirándolo con una sonrisa embelesada y unos ojos color azul profundo.

El chico únicamente se limitaba a sonreír seductoramente y a asentir a lo que las adorables suecas le decían.

Realmente le encantaban las mañanas de verano en la playa…¡era el paraíso de las extranjeras!

De pronto su vista se nubló y giró bruscamente su cabeza hacía la orilla, viendo salir a otro muchacho moreno que lo saludaba con la mano alzada en el aire.

-¡Loviiiiiiiiiiiiii!~ -gritaba el otro contento mientras salía del agua, saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Al alarido, las cuatro cabeceras rubias giraron al igual que la del italiano, analizando de arriba abajo al otro que acababa de entrar en sus campos de visión.

Nuevamente risitas y comentarios aparecieron en el ambiente, y una de ellas jaló al avergonzado italiano del brazo.

-¿Es amigo tuyo? ¡Porque está como un tren! –dijo con las mejillas algo más coloreadas que de costumbre, sonriendo abiertamente y con una clara mirada lasciva en sus ojos. Al menos así la veía Lovino.

_¡Seguro que esa quería algo con Antonio!_

Cuando el moreno se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse junto a ellos en las toallas, las cuatro se apartaron para dejarle sitio entre ellas, a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa –demasiado descarada ante los ojos del italiano-, sentándose entre dos de ellas y haciendo contrastar el color de sus pieles.

-¿Y tú de dónde has salido? –comenzó enseguida la más lanzada; ocultando la frase entre una risa tonta.

-¿Yo? De ahí. –dijo el otro señalando el agua de la orilla con inocencia. –Me estaba dando un baño y ya echaba de menos a Lovi. –finalizó con una sonrisa y mirando al que se encontraba en frente suyo con una expresión de total horror.

Las suecas rieron de nuevo, pensando que bromeaba.

-Pues es español. De ese país donde ahora todo va tan mal, sí… -dijo con algo de furia el italiano, en un último intento de llamar la atención tratando de menospreciar al otro al ver que lo habían estado ignorando completamente desde que había aparecido.

-¡España! ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Ya decía yo que ese bronceado no era normal! –chilló una de ellas con emoción.

-¡Y tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos que te hacen ver aún más moreno! –dijo otra atreviéndose a posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

Antonio sonreía alagado por los incesantes piropos de las rubias, aunque tenía ganas de salir de ahí y miraba a Lovino con cara de preocupación, tratando de pedirle algo de ayuda. Pero el otro le ignoraba a propósito.

-Pues me largo. –dijo levantándose bruscamente y cogiendo su toalla. –Antes de que empecéis a hablar sobre flamenco, paella y toros. –finalizó cortante y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

* * *

Metía en la maleta sus pertenencias, enfurecido por la situación de hacía un rato, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones en italiano dedicadas al maldito Antonio.

_¡Porque claro! ¡Era muy fácil ponerse a coquetear con Antonio cuando salía del agua con su torso perfecto al descubierto, su pelo más oscuro que nunca chorreando de agua y su piel morena haciendo que las gotas resbalasen hacía lugares insospechados de su anatomía de maldito español bastardo!_

Como si tuviera la peor suerte del mundo, el otro entró por la puerta de la habitación cuando él estrujaba con fuerza una de las camisetas de su compañero de hotel, pillándolo in fraganti.

-¿Qué haces con mi camiseta, Lovi? –preguntó el otro preocupado, dirigiéndose hacía el italiano con una sonrisa. -¡Ya haré yo la colada!

-¡NO! –gritó de repente, lanzándole la camiseta a la cara para evitar que siguiera acercándose. -¡Tú vete a seguir ligando con guiris! –estalló, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con ira en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero si eras tú el que estaba ligando…¡yo no hice nada!- trató de explicarse, acercándose de nuevo unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Que no! ¡Siempre me levantas a las chicas, y ya estoy harto! –exclamó en un tono algo infantil, mientras hacía un puchero.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente ante la escena que le estaba dando su querido niño cascarrabias, y se apartó de él disimulando como si no pasase nada.

-Y no sería…¿que estabas celoso porque no quieres que liguen conmigo? -dejó escapar de espaldas al italiano mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿¡QUÉ! –el estruendo no se hizo esperar. Con lo escandaloso que era… -¿¡Pero qué dices! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no te quiero para nada! ¡P-A-R-A-N-A-D-A!

El otro, algo harto, se acercó y lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura, a una distancia casi peligrosa de su boca. -¿Ah no? –dijo antes de hacer desaparecer la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, besándole húmedamente en los labios mientras introducía una de sus manos dentro de su camiseta y le acariciaba por debajo de la ropa; haciendo que la piel del otro se erizase bajo su contacto.

El italiano se dejó llevar por unos segundos, disfrutando de la boca experta del español y al notar sus caricias, dejando escapar algún que otro gemido casi inaudible que sonaba sordo contra los labios sedientos del otro.

_Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaban timando de nuevo…_

Se apartó bruscamente y lo miró más sonrojado que nunca, tapándose la boca con las manos y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, ante la mirada extrañada de Antonio.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Aish. La verdad es que para haberlo hecho en 10 minutitos creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.**

**¡Es que lo necesitaba! xD porque esa idea de las guiris era demasiado buena como para olvidarme de ella. **

**Y lo hubiera apuntado en mi libreta de fics, pero como sé que voy a mi bola y luego nunca la miro, hubiera desaparecido algún día, y yo sin acordarme de la idea UUU…**

**En fin, ¡lo dicho!**

**Dejadme reviews, porrrrrrrfa** *_*


End file.
